Space Pirate's Booty
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Where Seed is back, or was he even gone? He captures Jaster who is Zegrams lover? What will happen to Jaster? Will Seed make him his or not? Read to find out. BoyxBoy You have been warned. Warning, this is rape and some torture, if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this game or any of the characters, even though I wish I do! Only the plot is mine mainly. This all belongs to the company and the creators who worked SO hard on it! I just have credit for the plot! :)

Author's note: But this is just a really a rough draft and done in free time. It will be short and sweet probably because I suck at writing right now. If you don't think so then... YAY! Um please review, if ya can and get on the fucking wheel! All I have to say! :)

Warning: THIS IS YAOI, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. GOT IT? BOYXBOY, MALEXMALE, GUY ON GUY. ALL THAT GOOD STUFF AND rape! Enjoy!~ :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Okay so you say if we actually do something about all this drama it will go away? Ah fuck like it will, I just want to get them and bring them here with me... Why can't we just do that?" The boy asked then sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his blond hair. "Come on Kisala, do you really think he would do that? I highly doubt it... He may seem like a bad guy but he really isn't!" The boy said as he slammed his hands on the table in the darkened bar.

Kisala blinked as she saw the other get so worked up on what she was saying. "Look Jaster, I just think that maybe just maybe, he might be going behind our backs and doing something. I'm not concerned about how you feel about it, I was sharing my thoughts with you, no reason to snap at me," Kisala said as she poked at her food, not looking at the other.

Jaster growled and sat down in the chair, Deego and Steve joined their party and smiled at the two. "Well Mr. Rogue, how are you feeling today? Much better I hope!" The robot said as he held a can of oil in his hand. Jaster glanced at the machine and said nothing, he wasn't in the mood of talking now. Kisala just bashed on the one person he actually really looked up to in the crew. He didn't want to be in this bar at the moment but they were on a mission and all.

Deego looked to Kisala then Jaster and sighed heavily. "Are you two fighting once again? Can't we just get on with the mission and forget about whatever it was you two were conflicting each other on?" Deego asked as he had a beer in hand then took a mighty gulp of it down. He hadn't really been on the crew that long, just joined when they came to the planet earlier. But since they have gone through killing Mother and all, there were still missions to be done and booty to get.

Jaster glared at Kisala and frowned deeply. "She keeps on thinking stuff that isn't true and happened in the past. Saying stuff to me and getting me mad, all her fault not mine!" Jaster exclaimed as he once again slammed his hands on the table. Ever since Kisala had come back from Eden she had been a completely different person then from before. Jaster didn't like it at all, yes she may be a queen and all but doesn't mean she has to fucking stick her nose in everything! Especially things that didn't involve her or even were based upon her.

Kisala looked at Jaster then stood up. "I will not tolerate a person like you saying such things about me! How dare you insult me right in front of my face!" Kisala shouted to Jaster, then picked up her glass of water and threw it upon him. "You can be so difficult at times, you know that Jaster!" Kisala yelled then stomped out of the bar, mad as any women could get.

Jaster sighed and sat down again, sensing Deego's and Steve's eyes on him. He just hoped that Kisala's thoughts of Zegram weren't true, because if they were he wouldn't even be able to handle it. He just stared at the table and really didn't talk to the other two who tried to talk to him and cheer him up. He just wanted his Zegram right now, but he knew he couldn't have the other man since they were on a mission.

He laid his head upon the table, knowing they were going to the hotel to sleep soon, he just hoped they had dug up enough things for the next treasure. He saw Simon come in then Lilika but no Zegram, which made him sad. He set his head back on the table as Jupis headed into the bar also, he just wondered when his lover would come though. "Hey Simon, where is Zegram?" Jaster said as he asked the man.

Simon turned his attention to Jaster then laughed out loud. "I almost forgot! He wants you to meet him in his room right now, I better get going if I were ya Jaster, he doesn't like to be kept waiting all that long!" Simon said as he was the only one who knew about the two dating. He patted the other on the back and nodded his head while laughing again.

Jaster got really ecstatic and nodded his head in excitement, he could finally see Zegram after not seeing him for so long. He ran out of the bar, almost tripping over something but ran around the corner. He had thought that maybe if he took a shortcut it would be faster but he had gotten warned not to by Zegram. He stopped in his tracks, not even taking the shortcut and some people began to surround him. Some had on black suits, other had on white ones. They all wore sunglasses and Jaster pulled his sword out. He pulled a battle stance as he looked at the men. "Look I want no trouble! I'm just trying to get some sleep!" Jaster said as he frowned deeply.

He heard someone laugh then someone grabbed him from behind and knocked his sword from his hand, their own hand going to his side and disarming him of his gun. He gasped as he felt the cold hand go up his shirt. "N-No! Stop this!" Jaster said as he began to struggle. He gasped as someone began to suck on his neck, he still struggled but then a needle was plunged into his arm making him go limp. He began to breathe heavily and looked at the man who had drugged him, he gulped when he saw Seed. He thought the other was dead, since he did see Seed fall into a black abyss.

"Surprised my dear Jaster? Oh I hope you are, because I'm going to fuck you till you die tonight so you won't get to see your precious Zegram again," Seed said as he smiled evilly. He shooed the men away and grabbed Jaster by the waist. "You think you can handle me Jaster?" He asked as he grabbed the others chin and made Jaster look him in the eyes.

Jaster felt the other man let him go but felt himself get grabbed by Seed, he pushed the other away by the chest when he was grabbed by the chin. "Leave me alone," Jaster mumbled as he felt the blush go upon his cheeks. _'Ugh what is happening to me?' _Jaster thought as he felt Seeds grip tighten on him. He saw Seed smile evilly and his eyes closed halfway. He looked at the person holding him now, thinking that it was Zegram. "Zegram?" Jaster mumbled but then he felt himself get slapped. Now it was clear, he was still with Seed and they were now in a random bedroom.

Jaster tried to sit up from the bed and look around but felt ropes around his chest and legs. He then tried to lower his arms to take them off but felt rope binding him to the frame of the bed. Jaster started to panic, where was he, who in the hell was doing this to him and also why the fuck does he feel so hot throughout his whole body? He groaned as he wanted someone to come in and just start touching him, he really wanted it to be his lover, Zegram but he knew that he couldn't have that one person here with him.

He put his head back, his face turned red with from the heat running throughout his body. He didn't want this happening to him, he didn't want to feel the heat or to even be tied to a bed. How could someone possibly do this to him? He thought that maybe just maybe the person wanted to take revenge on him for something. He didn't know for what though, he hadn't even done anything wrong to anyone, only some bad guys but that is because they technically deserved it.

He heard a door open then close, as he had his eyes shut and his breathing became more labored. "My my Jaster, becoming this horny before I even get here? Is something the matter? Want me to touch you here?" Seed said as he ran a hand on the inside of Jaster's thigh, making him gasp. Seed chuckled and shook his head, soon moving his hand to Jaster's manhood and groping him there. "You're such an attention whore Jaster. Just need people to touch you and make love to you huh?" Seed said with a nasty scowl to the other.

He began to undress Jaster of his garments then tossed them aside as if they were garbage. Of course they were but it isn't like he would tell Jaster something like that at all. He wanted to make the other feel good, have him actually be his this time. He didn't want to lose Jaster to some nasty pirate like Zegram, what Jaster sees in him he doesn't know.

But one thing is for sure is that he can make Jaster forget that Zegram was even in his life. His process did take up to about three days but Seed knew it would be worth it, forcefully taking Jaster the first day. The second day is where the torture would begin. The third day was the day that Seed hoped that Jaster would just come to him, yes he knew it was just a fool dreaming of gold appearing out of thin air but what else could he possibly do?

He had Jaster laying bare in front of him finally, he began to wrap his fingers around Jaster's limp member. Soon beginning to go up and down with his hand, his other hand making Jaster look at him then placing a fiery kiss upon his lips. Jaster shut his eyes tightly but kissed the other back slowly, moaning into the kiss softly. He would have grabbed the others shirt but couldn't has his hands were tied up.

Seed began to kiss down from Jaster's lips, kissing his jawline then going to his neck and sucking at it to make a hickey. "S-Seed, please stop," Jaster said as he then moaned aloud and turned his head to the side. But he made it easier access for the other to suck at his neck.

"Aw Jaster wants me to stop even though he is enjoying this, well too bad, Jaster doesn't get his wish this time," Seed said with a icy voice, still touching the others manhood and still giving him a hand job. His hand started to go faster as he placed another fiery kiss on the others lips.

Jaster moaned into the kiss, a very harsh blush upon his cheeks. Seed began to kiss down towards his chest. "Stop it Seed, please," Jaster begged but arched his back as he released into the others hand. He couldn't believe that just happened and blushed deeper. Seed just smiled evilly at him then made a hickey upon his neck. Jaster moaned out and shut his eyes at the pain he was causing himself, also Zegram's. Soon he felt two slicked up fingers go inside of him, making him gasp at the pain and open up his eyes. "No not there! Please stop!" Jaster pleaded, he hadn't even done it with his lover yet, so it was his first time ever.

Seed chuckled and kept on thrusting the fingers into Jaster, not caring for the pleas for him to stop doing that to him. "I'm not stopping until you've learned your lesson Jaster," Seed said as he shoved his fingers in deeper into Jaster, making him cry out.

"W-What lesson?" Jaster shouted out as he felt the fingers go in deeper. He couldn't believe this, what was happening and why was he acting in this way. He felt the Seed soon move his hand up his chest to tweak at his nipple, making his back arch. How could he get through this? All of this sexual abuse would be hard on his body and he would hate it. He just wanted to be with Zegram at the moment, not this rapist.

"The lesson where I teach you to be mine Jaster!" Seed yelled and soon placed another finger into Jaster. Hearing the sweet scream to follow after made Seed smile in a sadistic way. "You will learn the lesson because I'll enforce it upon you Jaster," Seed growled out. He shoved his fingers in deeply and soon smiled as he once again hit Jaster's sweet spot.

Jaster's mouth opened and a scream erupted, feeling the pain go all the way up his back. Soon it traveled throughout his whole body, making him close his eyes. "N-No! I don't love you! I love Z-Zegram!" Jaster shouted and soon regretted it. He screamed louder then the times before, his vision soon went and he fell unconscious.

Seed shook his head and took his fingers out of the others ass. "I'll just rape you while you sleep then," he said smiling in a crazy way. He undid his pants and soon slid his underwear off, shoving his way into Jaster. The action had woken up Jaster right away though, making him gasp loudly. "Come on Jaster, scream for me again," Seed sneered out.

Jaster shook his head, and soon a scream erupted from his mouth. The action seemed like it was going on for hours that night. Jaster had soon felt Seed pull out of him and passed out afterwords. He couldn't take any of the pain at all.

Seed smirked evilly to himself as he played with Jaster's hair. "One day down Jaster, just two more to go," he said smiling.

* * *

><p>Author's Note (Again): Well hope you guys liked it! Next ones shall be done by me and my cousin Alex! xD His nickname is Cupcake and his lover Will shall come in at times too. Please don't flag and if enough reviews then I shall make another chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this game or the characters in it at all! Wish I did but Square Enix officially made it, I am pretty sure! Belongs to whoever developed it and made it theirs only.

Warning: BoyxBoy, yaoi, rape, very bad words. If you don't like then don't read! Slight girl on girl... Since I have a relationship like that at the moment...

Me: Am I mean?

Jaster: FUCK YES! HOW DARE YOU?

Alex: O.o Crazy much!

Will: Indeed... Uh Jaster, I think Zegram may save ya! Not sure though! :)

Me: Don't get his damn hopes up!

Jaster: -pouts-

Me: Someone do the summary...

Summary: Second day of the torture comes up for Jaster, can he survive it? Can he make a sound so someone can save him? Will Zegram notice where he has gone or had took him? Time can only tell!

Chapter 2

"Kisala, where in the hell is my boyfriend? I know you made him storm out, you little son of a bitch whore!" Zegram yelled into the woman's face. He was pissed that he had to hear it from Deego of what happened to Jaster because of that stuck up bitch. "Now tell me or else," he said as he held a dagger to her throat.

Kisala put her hands up and just looked sternly at the man in front of her, she didn't care if that was now Jaster's boyfriend, and he had no right to threaten a queen. "You have no right to speak to me in that way Zegram," she spat and pushed his arm away. "And don't you think if I knew where he was I would have told you? He has been missing ever since he left the bar Zegram and it's only now that you bother to notice? Twelve?" Kisala asked as the sun above them was beating the heat down upon them.

"You have to know where he is because you're the last person that he talked to you bitch!" Zegram yelled and held his sword to her now. If he had to battle her to get information out of her, he would do exactly that.

"Stop that Zegram!" Steve yelled and made the distressed pirate lower his sword. "This will not help Jaster out in any sort of way and you know that!" Steve exclaimed as they had been searching for Jaster most of the afternoon, barely turning two now.

"But Steve, we don't even know where to begin! We're in the fucking planet Rosa! Why in the hell would you think he was kidnapped to his home planet! I don't get it!" Zegram yelled as he threw his sword onto the ground. Tears came to his eyes and he yelled in frustration at how there was a huddled group of villagers close to them.

"Look all we need to do is think like Jaster here, or his kidnapper. Where would a crazed kidnapper take a-" Steve was cut off by Zegram yelling at some of the villagers. Kisala sighed and went over to say sorry and glared at Zegram about what he did. "Anyway, were could a kidnapper take Jaster Zegram?" Steve questioned the other.

Zegram sighed and rubbed at his cheek. "Well if I was his kidnapper, stay on the planet that I kidnapped him on. Just so I could throw off the people who were the rescuers and take him somewhere else. So why don't we go back to where Deego is and ask him for help!" Zegram shouted as Deego stayed behind just in case they may have missed something.

Kisala then slapped Zegram across the face. "Look Zegram! Pull yourself together now! Acting like this will get you nowhere and you know that!" Kisala shouted to the other, pointing her finger into his chest very hard. "We need to concentrate on getting Jaster back into the group now before anything bad happens to him!" She said in an urgent voice.

Zegram growled lightly under his breath and then sighed as he knew that she was right. "Okay I get it Kisala," he mumbled and then began to listen. Not like he wasn't for the plan, but he wasn't so sure that it would even work out. Considering they didn't even know where Jaster was, he rubbed his arms a bit and looked at the sky that was in Rosa and saw the moons. He just wanted his Jaster close by his side than not to have him there. "Can we just get this plan underway? I want my Jaster back," Zegram mumbled as he revealed his weakness to the team.

Kisala looked at the others and sighed some. "Yeah we can Zegram, we should go soon guys," she said as she had finished talking out the plan with the whole party. They all nodded at her as they began to walk back to the docking area of the ship, Zegram slowly following behind them. He was thinking of the nights that he spent with Jaster, the slow walks on the beaches of the planet Alistia. He felt tears come to his eyes and wiped at them.

"I can't cry... I have to stay strong for you Jaster, I've always promised you that," Zegram whispered as he walked onto the platform to go onto the ship. Kisala looked at Zegram as he went into the bar area and sat down, the rest of the crew except for Lilika and herself gathering around him.

Kisala looked at Lilika and saw the other woman was sad. "Why are you sad Lilika?" Kisala asked her, quite confused at why she was feeling sad. Lilika looked at Kisala then grabbed her hand, dragging her to the upper deck of the Dorgenark. "L-Lilika? You okay?" Kisala asked as they made it up to the upper deck.

Lilika looked at Kisala then kissed her deeply on the lips as tears ran down her face. "I-I don't want to lose you like Zegram is losing Jaster," Lilika said to Kisala as she cupped her face in her hands. Kisala blushed at the kiss but smiled warmly at her then kissed her on the cheek.

"Lilika... You know you won't lose me like that ever," she said to her and put her forehead against hers as she let her cry, soft sobs coming from her. Kisala hugged Lilika close to her and began to comfort her, saying that everything will be okay.

_**In Vedan**_

Jaster woke up in as the light was shone into his face, making him groan and put his hand up to block it out. "W-What?" He mumbled as he felt that he wasn't tied to the bed anymore, which he knew was a good thing but at the same time a bad thing. "W-What is happening here?" Jaster asked as the light was taken away and Seed smiled at him.

"Good morning my beautiful sleepy head," he said and kissed Jaster on the lips feeling him pull away but he pulled him close once more. "You're not getting away that easy my Jaster," he said as he pulled Jaster into his lap, a hand going to his manhood. "Come on moan for me Jaster," Seed said as he kissed the others neck, sucking on it making Jaster gasp.

"S-Stop it Seed! You know I'm in l-love with Z-Zegram!" Jaster said but gasped loudly as Seed groped his manhood. Jaster felt tears come to his eyes as Seed began to pinch his nipples and push his thumb into the tip of his penis. "S-Stop!" Jaster begged softly as he was trying not to moan.

"No! Not until you forget Zegram and yell my name out in pure pleasure!" Seed shouted in anger and kept on doing the things to Jaster. He pushed Jaster onto the bed, having his butt high in the air. Seed licked his lips slowly and spread the butt cheeks then licked his hole, inserting his tongue into it making Jaster gasp.

"Come on Jaster, moan for me," Seed said as he inserted his tongue into his ass again making Jaster gasp once more. "Come on," Seed said as his hand began to pump Jaster's semi hard on. "Yell my name in pure pleasure and I'll let you go... Well maybe," Seed said with a very twisted smile.

Jaster shut his eyes tightly and wanted this all to stop, why couldn't Seed just let him go already. "J-Just let me go already Seed!" Jaster pleaded as he tried to get Seed's hands away from his body and himself. He couldn't handle the touching of his body, everywhere he could feel the hands and it just freaked him out. He didn't want anyone other than Zegram touching him and Seed was so aggressive. "Please! Leave me alone!" Jaster begged but felt Seed's finger go into his ass.

Seed smiled very evilly to the other. "Come on Jaster, you'll need to scream my name if you want to be let go," Seed said smiling to Jaster. "I want you to and if you don't then you'll never get to see Zegram again," he whispered into Jaster's ear in a husky voice. Jaster shivered at the voice that was used and as he felt the warm breath upon his ear.

"S-Stop," Jaster mumbled, his voice slowly fading from what it was originality pitched at. He felt a knot form in his stomach and tried to contain his voice. "S-Seed!" He yelled in pleasure as he came into Seed's hand.

"Very good boy Jaster, good boy," Seed mumbled as he looked at Jaster on the bed, his butt risen in the air still. "Now cooperate and moan out louder," he said as he knew Jaster was now good at following orders. Or maybe it was because he wanted to see Zegram, but if Jaster knew Seed that was never going to happen even if he promised it. Seed had all of Jaster's cum on his hand which made for a good lubrication he thought, and then he put a finger into Jaster's hole slowly.

Jaster shut his eyes as Seed placed a finger into him, pain spreading throughout his bum soon as he added another finger, soon thrusting it in and out. "S-Seed it hurts." he said as he felt tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. The he yelped out loudly as his ass was smacked.

"No talking only moaning or I'll slap your ass until it is red and tender," he said to Jaster with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now moan you little fucking slut," he said to Jaster as he added another finger. Three fingers now in the other and he thrust them in and out fast and hard.

Jaster cried out as he felt the fingers go in and out, his hands gripping the sheets that were underneath him. He opened his mouth but forced a moan out as he didn't want his ass smacked but it was anyways because Seed knew that it was forced. "S-Stop, y-you're hurting me!" Jaster yelled out but his ass was smacked once more but harder.

"Remember what I told you Jaster! If you don't moan then I smack your ass as I rape your hole with my fingers," Seed said chuckling softly. Jaster went wide eyed at what he said and gasped as he felt the fingers hit the spot making his vision go white. "Now moan out Jaster, you know you want to," Seed said to him evilly.

Jaster shook his head as he tried not to moan out but as he felt Seed hit that spot again, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Jaster moaned out softly and blushed deeply as he heard what he did; he began to cry softly as he knew this was technically betraying Zegram. He felt the fingers be removed which caused him to gasp out loud as he clutched the sheets underneath him.

"Now for the fun part..." Seed said as he chuckled. He undid his pants then slipped his pants off along with his boxers. "Then if I'm not satisfied with this you get to suck me dry," he said to Jaster and he soon positioned himself at Jaster's entrance. "I know you're not prepared enough but I don't give a fuck," he said to Jaster then entered him harshly making Jaster cry out. "Remember the rules my little slut, no talking only moaning and making cute sounds for your master," Seed said to Jaster as he kissed his back harshly.

Jaster was crying as he soon felt Seed thrust in and out of him, he felt the clammy hand go onto his manhood as Seed began to give him a hand job. He felt the other hand go to up his stomach and to his chest, Jaster gasped as he felt Seed pinch the nipple softly then he moaned out as he felt Seed thrust into him harder.

The activity went on for about thirty minutes then Seed pulled out, before Jaster could come. "Now suck me," Seed said as he sat back, showing off his erect manhood to Jaster who was panting. Jaster shook his head and tried to move away from Seed but was just brought back. "I told you to suck!" Seed shouted as he growled softly to him.

Jaster swallowed as he saw the erection in front of him, he didn't want to suck the other off. He really didn't want to do this at all since it looked so weird. "B-But Seed..." he said and looked up at him already panting.

Seed smacked Jaster across the face then looked at him. "Do it or else Jaster," he said to Jaster holding an icy edge to his words. Jaster looked up at Seed as a tear fell down his face and he nodded his head, of course he didn't want to do it but he had to or else. Jaster put his lips on Seed's tip and heard him groan softly as he licked it.

Jaster slowly put all of Seed into his mouth and began to suck; Seed put his hand on top of Jaster's head and made him deep throat him. Jaster chocked on it but kept on going as he hoped Seed would be done soon. He soon gasped as he was sucking Seed off as he felt the blade of a knife cut into his side. _'No not this... Please no cutting, I don't want this,' _Jaster thought to himself.

Seed removed Jaster from his manhood then pushed him down upon the bed. "Okay you suck at sucking people off Jaster," he said to him. "So instead of that, I'll just cut into you for a while," he said to him then put a thing around Jaster's manhood to keep him from coming. Jaster gasped as he felt what Seed did and looked up at him.

"P-Please don't cut into me Seed... It hurts," he said to him as he saw the blade and gasped as he felt its sharpness cut into his side once more. "S-Stop cutting please, it hurts!" Jaster begged as he arched his back.

"No Jaster, I won't stop until you only think about me and think nothing about Zegram anymore! Because he'll never ever save you!" Seed yelled as he slapped Jaster across the face again. "So shut the fuck up and just scream until your throat is fucking sore!" He yelled at Jaster.

Jaster had tears going down his face as he looked at Seed, he screamed as he felt Seed dig something into his cut. He stopped as he felt the thing be pulled away and he panted softly as tears ran down his face. He tried to push Seed away but Seed just cut up his arm to make him cry out and grab at it. "D-Do you think this will make me forget about Zegram? You're so wrong about that Seed!" Jaster yelled then Seed punched him in the face to knock him out.

"I don't care what the fuck you think," he said to the knocked out Jaster. "Because no matter what, I won't have that nasty pirate have you since you belong to me!" He said as he twirled the blade in his hands. He wanted the other to suffer and he would do that even when he was sleeping so he wouldn't get any rest. "You will be mine Jaster," he said to himself as he picked Jaster up from the bed. He slung him over his shoulder then went to take him somewhere.

_**On the Dorgenark**_

Zegram sat down at the bar looking down, all of his ship mates have tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to any of them. He didn't want to listen to any of them, he only wanted his Jaster by his side right now. But he knew that wouldn't happen since they were taking such a long time to get to Vedan, which was pissing him off. "Why do things always have to be like this... Always after Jaster," he mumbled to himself.

Steve walked up to Zegram and sat down by him, he was drinking some Grade A oil. "Hey Zegram, are you okay?" He asked him as he put his hands upon the bar table. "You've been sulking around ever since we left Rosa," Steve said to him.

"Of course I've been sulking Steve, I miss Jaster..." Zegram said to him as his voice trailed off a bit. "I just want to find him, hold him close to my body and tell him that I'll always protect him no matter what happens," he said then looked at Steve. "I should have been telling him that all the time that we were together," he added.

The robot sighed deeply and shook its head. "I know you miss Jaster, I'm very sorry about this but I don't think Deego has any leads," he said to Zegram who looked down. "Once we get Jaster back then you can tell him that everything will be okay and that you love him. You know why, it's because we're going to get Jaster back no matter what happens," he said to Zegram.

Zegram nodded his head then smiled at Steve. "Thanks Steve,you give me hope that we'll actually find Jaster and bring him back to the ship," he said to him. "All of these other people don't really and I don't know why," he said as he sighed deeply. "But at the moment I'm trying to cope with Jaster not being here, I'm used to being around him now which I know is bad but I-I just don't want him hurt," he said to Steve has he drank the rest of his drink.

"We're at Vedan!" Someone said as they had just stepped into the bar area. "And I think that Deego may have a lead with who could have kidnapped Jaster!" The person said which was Jupis who had run in from the upper deck. "We just arrived and Deego is waiting at the docks! We should go meet up with him!" Jupis yelled as he began to run up to the ship's deck.

Zegram smiled as happiness erupted inside of him, then he began to run above deck. He wanted to give Deego a giant bear hug because maybe he had a lead. Everybody followed after him and they soon appeared at the docks that Deego was waiting at. "Hey guys," Deego said as he smiled at all of his shipmates. "I think I may have a lead on who took Jaster and where he is!" Deego said. Zegram hugged him as he crashed into him, almost making him fall. "Whoa easy there Zegram!" He said as he laughed softly.

"So do you have a lead on where Jaster might be?" Zegram asked as he smiled at Deego. "I so hope you do! I want to save him and hold him close!" Zegram stated as he smiled even more. He hoped that they could have found a lead on where Jaster might even be, then they could go to Alistia and walk on the beaches once more.

"I think that I might Zegram but I'm not sure," he said to him as he began to think about it. "Well I heard from some goons that Seed was in town. So I think that he was the one who might have kidnapped Jaster," he sid to all of the crew.

"But I thought he fell into that dark abyss thing?" Kisala said as she was standing by Lilika. "Besides why would Seed even take Jaster? What could he possibly want with him?" Kisala asked as she frowned some.

"Well they say that Seed has the need to have him, but I don't know what that means," he said to all of them as he couldn't understand gay men really.

Zegram went wide eyed at what he heard then he cursed. "No Seed wants Jaster to be his own and what I mean by that is he'll rape Jaster until Jaster only thinks about him, not me," Zegram said as he was angry now. "We have to save him before that happens!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, Seed wants to do what to Jaster? Make Jaster his own like his own property?" Steve asked as he was confused by this. "But Zegram doesn't Jaster love you? He can't be forced to love someone else can he?" Steve asked him.

Zegram sighed deeply at what Steve said since he knew he was right. "No but he can force Jaster to think that no one will ever come for him; which will make Jaster not want to come with us when we do rescue him," he said. "Besides I'd rather save him now instead of just waiting for two more days. Any leads in where he might be?" He asked Deego.

Deego tilted his head to the side as he was thinking back to what the man said. "Well he said that Seed had a place near the bar but I'm not sure if it really is there. The man I was talking to after the original one I talked to was a bit sketchy..." he said to him sighing.

The whole ship's crew looked at each other and began to talk amongst themselves, they were going to split up into different groups to find out where Jaster was. Zegram sighed softly as he heard the crew, they wouldn't be able to find Jaster in time though because it has already been two days. He was going to let them search though since they would search even if he said not to. Deego looked at Zegram then the rest of the crew.

"Okay whoever finds Jaster first must get Jaster then bring him to Zegram, don't try and get Zegram first just go in and get him. I have a feeling that we might be too late," Deego said to the groups. "Alright if you got it then go out and go find Jaster and bring him back here," Deego said as he told them to split up.

"Don't worry Zegram we'll get Jaster back for you!" Lilika said as she took off with Kisala to go find Jaster. Zegram nodded his head and hoped that someone did find Jaster soon.

Author's note: So this is the second establishment of Space Pirate's Booty! Please tell me what you think of it in the review! I really would love to see all of your responses to this chapter and hear some ways I could approve! So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Rogue Galaxy, nor do I want to. Seed, Zegram and all the others belong to only the creator and the video game publisher. Only the plot is mine.

Warning: Boy on boy, yaoi if you don't like then don't read. If you don't like girl on girl then please leave because it will be in this chapter. So please leave. Don't flag either!

Summary: It's unfortunately the third and supposedly the final day for Jaster, Seed plans to take Jaster as his own on the final day. Where is Jaster's Zegram when he needs him most? Jaster just wants to be free but will that happen? Read and find out...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Vedan<strong>_

Seed set Jaster down on the silky bed in the other room, they had been in Jaster's prisoner room this whole time, and the sheets were too dirty in there. Seed looked at Jaster and sighed deeply, he had to try harder before the crew even got a trace of where Jaster could have gone. Seed paced the room now as he knew that Jaster wasn't going to wake up. "Maybe I shouldn't have put that thing around his erection," Seed said. He went over to Jaster and slipped the thing off that he had placed onto Jaster. The action caused Jaster to wake up and gasp out.

"W-Why?" Jaster asked and looked at Seed with this sort of sad look. "J-Just..." his voice trailed off slowly as he swallowed. The stings from the cuts in his skin were getting to them but he didn't feel any blood. "N-No blood?" He asked bewildered. How long had he been out exactly?

"Nope, you were out for a while. The other room you were in got drenched in blood though so I moved you to my personal room," Seed told Jaster who blinked. Jaster wondered why the other was being so nice to him; it wasn't going to make him like Seed. "I took care of your wounds for you and set you in here," he told Jaster.

Jaster listened and cleared his throat slightly, his thoughts swirling around his erection and how it was throbbing. His hands were tied together he had noticed and that he had indeed been tended to for his wounds. He didn't quite understand why but it seemed that Seed was actually trying to be nice in some way. "T-Thank you," Jaster said to the other as he looked at Seed. He soon regretted it as he turned away from the other; he bit his lip as he didn't want to talk to him now.

"Jaster... Why do you love Zegram?" He asked him softly as he looked at him. He wanted to get some bases on why someone could love that dirty pirate. He could never see someone as handsome as Jaster liking Zegram, he really couldn't see it.

"Why do you love me Seed?" Jaster asked him softly. He didn't want to hurt his throat too much so he kept his voice quiet. He wasn't going to give false hope to the other as he really didn't want to. He'd rather have Zegram at his side then to be in this damn room with fucking Seed.

"Why? You really want to know why? You won't believe me if I tell you Jaster and I know that," Seed sighed. He looked at Jaster as sadness was found as a trace in his eyes. He never let emotions rise unless it was anger or jealousy. He never truly cared for someone like Jaster; who was a special case to him. "I truly care about you even if I show it in a very bad way. Just please... I've been trying to prove to you that I like you more than what I'm showing you but I can't untie you just yet. I still have to make you like me Jaster," Seed said to him softly.

Nothing was said as Jaster just stared at Seed as he wondered why Seed couldn't express his feelings as well. He actually didn't know why the other liked him since the other seemed so cruel and emotionless. He guessed not as he just stared at Seed who bit his lip. "Seed... You won't succeed in getting me to like you. I won't ever like you like that," Jaster said softly. He had to tell the other or else Seed would keep trying but he knew it was futile to tell him because Seed will really just keep on trying to get his love.

"Jaster, you're making me do something that I really don't want to do. I'm telling you that I really like you but I will do anything to get you to think only of me and nothing of that nasty pirate. You don't need him; you need me." His voice was sincere as he spoke to Jaster; his eyes locking with Jaster's own eyes. What had Zegram gotten the one thing that he wanted; what was it about the man that actually got Jaster to be with him.

"Look you don't have to be doing this, that is the thing Seed. You can let me go at anytime and I won't tell Zegram that you were the one to kidnap me..." Jaster's voice was soft as he glanced at the other who frowned and looked down. Seed didn't know what to do, he wanted to believe Jaster but he also wanted Jaster. Soon he chose and shook his head as he glanced up at Jaster.

"No you're staying here whether you like it or not... I'm not giving you up to that fucking pirate. I have told you before that I was going to make you mine and that is exactly what I am going to do. I don't care what the fuck you think I may do or if you think I would fucking release you but you have another thing coming Jaster. You brought this misfortune onto yourself since you kept on asking to be fucking released and now I'm mad. You don't like me mad Jaster." Seed sneered as he glared at the other at what he could have been suggesting.

Seed soon stood and fixed the shirt that he was wearing. "You don't have to worry your pretty little head about anything Jaster; just know that things will be getting much better after tonight..." Seed looked at him and smirked and soon exited the room; leaving Jaster to his own mangled thoughts of Zegram not coming to rescue him.

Jaster sighed and stared at the ceiling; at least he wasn't tied up this time. Oh wait, he wasn't tied up! He could try and escape then! He sat up but groaned as pain shot up through his lower back then he fell back upon the sheets just groaning from the sudden pain. Well, maybe he couldn't escaped this time. He groaned more and didn't note Seed coming back in; a pleased smirk placed on that disgusting face. Jaster sneered to him and glared at Seed who just made a tsking sound then grabbed Jaster by his short blonde hair and pulled him into a sitting position.

"If you can be mean then so can I Jaster. We're both playing a hard game and you know that. I want you to be mine but then you still have this stupid fantasy that stupid Zegram will come. Do you understand that Zegram doesn't care for you? He left the planet two days ago; he doesn't give a single damn about you." Seed hissed into his ear then edged closer. He smelled his neck making Jaster try and lean back from him as he had gone wide eyed from what he said about Zegram. His thoughts were cut off though as Seed suddenly bit his neck and he cried out as he tried to push Seed away.

Seed growled as he grabbed Jaster's arms and twisted them in such a way that he soon pinned them behind Jaster's back and he threw Jaster against the bed as he had pinned him, his knee digging into his lower back. Seed licked his lips and smirked as he saw blood slowly seeping from the wound and he was pleased. "Did you hear me Jaster? Zegram won't be saving you, he has moved on from you and you should just stop giving into that fantasy of yours." Seed growled as Jaster bit his lip then soon began to struggle. He screamed though as Seed dug his knee further into his back causing the pain that was there to get more intense.

"S-Stop please! O-Oh god it hurts! I-I hate the pain!" Jaster wiggled and tried to get away but Seed dug his knee further in and saw Jaster's face expressions change from pain to hurt and to other expressive ones.

"Do you Jaster? Do you really?" He soon picked him up and Seed sat down on the bed as he pulled Jaster into his lap and put his hand around Jaster's neck who was breathing heavily from the pain he had been experiencing. "I can show you to like the pain, to feel the pleasure from being hurt that you'll become a cock slut so fast that it'd be ridiculous Jaster..." Seed smirked as he applied pressure around Jaster's neck. Jaster gasped to this as he tried to get away from Seed but felt the others arm go secure around his waist.

"S-Seed please l-let go..." His voice barely came out as he was grabbing at the others hand; trying to pry it off. "S-Stop..." Jaster begged as he felt tears go to his eyes as he glanced at Seed who only sneered at him. He gently let his grip loose from the others neck and placed a forced heated kiss upon his own. He bit Jaster's lip to force him to open his mouth and he forced his tongue in; prying it open and shoving his tongue down Jaster's throat. Jaster closed his eyes in the pain that began to burn around his neck, he didn't know why but when Seed grabbed his neck it felt as though his hand was burning the skin off of it. Jaster tried to push Seed off but it was futile as Jaster felt the arm around his waist tighten.

Finally after what seemed it had been a good thirty minutes is when Seed let him have air but it was only a mere sevens minutes. Jaster panted from lack of breath and made a small noise in his throat when he felt Seed trailing kisses from his jaw to his neck then to his collarbone. He tried to push him away again but Seed placed his hand around Jaster's neck and Jaster felt the searing pain begin. Jaster gasped at the pain and closed his eyes then made a disgruntled cry as he felt a bite occur on his neck. Why was Seed being so harsh now was something that he didn't know the reason to but it left him utterly defenseless as he tried to push away but cried out again as he felt Seed bite his collarbone again. "I am going to turn you into a pain slut Jaster and I mean that. By the time if you ever get rescued, you'll want pain all the time that you'll come racing back to me." Seed growled into his ear and Jaster shuddered as he felt the breath hit his ear.

Hands raced up and down his body as he Seed twisted his nipples and gripped his hips harshly to pull Jaster closer to his body. Jaster gasped out as he was suddenly laid down on his stomach with his butt positioned to be up in the air. "W-What are you doing Seed?" He whimpered as his hands were still pinned but behind his back, with them both in one of Seed's hand. "P-Please you have to stop Seed..." Jaster begged but Seed ignored him.

Seed smacked his ass which earned him a groan of pain and Seed smirked. He was having fun with what he was doing as he steadily began to smack Jaster's ass, slowly making the smacks harder than the one before. He leaned slightly so he was over Jaster and turned his face towards his own and saw blood trail from the bite Jaster made on his lip. Seed chuckled and continued on, finally earning him a soft moan from Jaster when he went hard. "See it is working." Seed smiled as he continued and after a series of more slaps was when Jaster moaned out again. "Hmmm I hope it feels good Jaster because it feel will better soon." Seed leaned down and had a container with liquid inside of it. He may be forcing Jaster upon everything but he would never go into him dry again, that had been his mistake also.

He opened the container and lathered some of the gel like liquid onto his fingers and spread out Jaster's abused butt cheeks. He placed a finger to the opening and rimmed it as he heard Jaster gasp. "T-That is cold." Jaster whimpered and Seed squeezed his ass causing Jaster to moan softly. Seed smirked as he knew his plan was slowly working; not as fast as he hoped but it was still working. He pushed in a finger as Jaster groaned out and Seed noticed he moved his head so his face was not directly into the sheets. Seed began to thrust the finger in and out of Jaster as he heard small moans and grunts rise up from his throat. Seed soon added another finger and curled the fingers as Jaster's body jolted and moaned out gently; Seed smirked as he began to hit the bundle of nerves that he found and watched Jaster writhe and wiggle under him. Seed chuckled darkly and paused as he leaned down. He tied something around Jaster's dick and Jaster gasped. "N-No! Take it o-off!" Jaster moaned out as he felt Seed hit his prostate over again and again.

Jaster's cock stood up at attention as no hand was going to be placed around it. Jaster groaned more as he felt Seed kept hitting the nerves and he whimpered gently. He wanted to come but Seed wouldn't let him and he knew that. He whimpered more and bit his lip; he didn't want to beg either. He moaned out as he felt another finger inside of him and he hummed in the pleasure that he was being given. Seed continued with his actions as he kissed Jaster's shoulders and sucked on the skin. Seed was waiting for him to beg for more as he continued to hit the bundle of nerves and Jaster's moans got progressively louder. Jaster panted heavily as he tried to loosen his grip from the others grip on his wrists but he felt his prostate get hit hard and he cried out and groaned at the pain of not being able to come.

"P-Please Seed! Let me come!" He whimpered as he began to squirm and Seed gripped his hip that it caused him pain and he stopped.

"That is what I thought. Beg if you want to come slut." Seed sneered as he began to roughly thrust his fingers inside of Jaster. Each rough thrust into him sent Jaster past his edge so now his clock was throbbing with the need to spill and he moaned out.

"P-Please let me c-come. O-Or at least d-do something else..." He begged as he tried to push back on the fingers without knowing. Seed smirked at the action and he pulled himself out of his trousers and stood up his knees and lubed himself up as he lined himself up to Jaster's opening.

"Let's have some more fun Jaster." Seed growled in a predatory way. Jaster whimpered then cried out as he felt Seed push into him. "Fuck you are tight you s-slut." Seed took a breath at the end as he adjusted and hit deeper inside of Jaster who moaned out. "Yes moan for me you fucking slut.." Seed hissed as he began to move with a small groan.

Jaster moaned from time to time as he felt Seed pick the pace up or go slow to tease him. Jaster panted as he didn't hear crashing go throughout the house but Seed had but he continued fucking Jaster as he knew who the people were this time around.

_**On the Dorgenark**_

Zegram sighed as they headed back from Vedan; it turned out they were looking on the wrong planets this while fucking time. He growled as he gripped the banister that was in front of him. How the fuck could they miss the clues?! Well he didn't fucking know how they fucking could! He was so angry about it though as he wanted to crack someone in the face. He knew Jaster was possibly being raped and it made him scared of what his baby would be like afterwards.

He took deep breaths to try to calm down then saw Steve walk up to him. "U-Um pardon me Zegram. It seems we have located his whereabouts but it very heavily guarded..." Zegram growled to this.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! WE ARE HEADING IN!" Zegram should then slammed his fist down on the banister and broke it. Steve jumped at the loud sound of cracking wood and shivered slightly. He shivered slightly as he nodded then scurried off from Zegram who stared angrily at his empty spot. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair to try to calm down. Fuck, how long had it been since he seen Jaster? Three days but more since Zegram went to get a treasure for the Captain and brought along his own team that did not have Jaster on it.

Lilika came up to him and cleared her throat. "How you holding up?" She had her arms crossed under her breast as she cocked her head to the side to look sadly at him. Zegram sighed at the sad look and he shook his head. He knew if he spoke about it then maybe he'd do something stupid again.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." He was torn up about it is what. He hadn't seen Jaster in over a month and when they parted ways they had been in a small dispute about Jaster going with him but it was to protect his baby but he still couldn't do a damn thing to protect him from being kidnapped by a fucking menace, which they presumed to be dead. He couldn't believe it had to be fucking Seed. They had gotten one of his guys who had the honor of kidnapping his Jaster.

Lilika nodded to him as she smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry. We'll get him back Zegram." She nodded and left. Zegram had nodded but he wasn't worried about not getting him back, he was more worried of what Seed had done and planted into him. Zegram looked out the window and saw they were about to dock. He ran over to the elevator and went in as he pressed the button to go down to the bar/exit and waited impatiently for it to go down.

Once upon reaching the bar ground he saw Kisala and she walked up to him. He rolled his visible eye and she frowned at this. "I was going to ask you how you are holding up but it seems that I don't have to, huh?" She sighed and shook her head. "The Captain told me to tell you that you can't have everyone on the crew go with you. So pick the three you'd like to go with you and the two will be on standby." She would have liked to say three but that was who they were trying to save today.

"Only three others? But... Steve said it was heavily guarded and all of you guys have special abilities that can get us by shit..." Zegram sighed as he looked at her. He looked at her as worry was in his eyes and she chewed on her lip.

"Let's have everyone come with us than since you are right..." She smiled at him as she went and left. Zegram blinked but then smiled as he knew he could convince her to get more people to come with them. The captain wasn't really in charge but she was and she always said the captain said but it was always her word and not the captains since the old man retired after they had gone to the Ghost Ship. Zegram sighed and waited on the top deck for comrades to come out; he really had to control his temper even if Jaster was taken. He had to be the leader and he knew that since he'd have it no other way. He glanced back when he heard the dock being used and saw Deego step onto the deck. He went over to him and tapped his shoulder and Deego glanced at him then stood at attention, surprising Zegram.

"Yes sir what can I help you with?!" He saluted then looked to Zegram. "If it relates to Jaster then we know his whereabouts and know what room he is in. We have captured someone who had worked for Seed and he blabbed right away since he didn't want me to be brought in. So we have the information and we plan to hit the place tonight as we know Seed will be there and you can get your revenge on Seed, the man who took what was your lover." Deego stated and Zegram nodded as he let Deego walk off into the bottom part of the ship.

Zegram looked to the dock again and wondered when they could move out but he didn't question it just yet. Shortly time after Zegram saw people up from below deck with weapons and in the attire to get into battle and he smiled as they soon moved out to the city to go and get his Jaster from Seed.

_**In Vedan**_

Jaster moaned out louder as he didn't noticed Seed had changed positions to make him face the door. He did notice though when Seed pulled out and sat down then set Jaster down in his lap to have Jaster ride him and Jaster cried out at the sudden deepness of the thing. Right then as Jaster began to move and moan the door crashed open. Jaster's eyes flew open as he looked at Zegram who stood wide at the sight he was beholding. Seed moved and rubbed against Jaster's prostate and Jaster moaned out as he whimpered out as he stared at Zegram.

Things started to spiral out of control now, Jaster heard his other comrades yelling and they were quickly falling victim to the different henchmen that Seed had gathered up just that morning. "You seriously thought I'd hand Jaster over that easily Zegram?" Jaster heard Seed sneer to his partner and moaned when he felt his prostate be brushed up against again. Seed grinned to Zegram who growled and went to tackle Seed but this really tough and built guy then grabbed Zegram and put a cloth over his mouth to cause him to pass out.

Jaster screamed Zegram's name but Seed began to move again and it came out as half a moan. Tears slowly fell down Jaster's face as he saw the henchman drag Zegram out of the room roughly before the pace that was once a comfortable speed soon sped up to Jaster and he cried out as Seed still didn't let him come but he felt something spill inside of him but Seed didn't pause or pull out. He continued on thrusting into Jaster. Screams and moans mixed in with Jaster's vocal cords as he felt the raw need to cum but he knew Seed still wasn't finished with him.

Seed continued as he laid Jaster down who clenched at the sheets and he moaned as Seed continued to fuck him and hard. Jaster panted from the activity as he felt the thrusts get harder and harder; Seed was taking it slow in making Jaster a cockslut. Making him want it so badly and to have the need to come also was a good combo to start to get Jaster to beg. Precum was leaking out of the tip and Jaster soon begged for Seed to let him release. "P-Please let me... I-I'll be good for you. I-I'll scream, I will do what you want. J-Just please l-let me release." Jaster whimpered and Seed smiled since he had finally gotten his way.

"Oh Jaster, you are such a beggar. It pleases me to know that you like to be fucked this good." Seed growled and released the thing around Jaster's cock and right as the pressure left, long think spurts of his cum shot out as Jaster screamed out in both pain and pleasure. The clenching was too much for Seed to hold back and he came into Jaster again groaning out and panting slightly as Jaster felt his muscles grow weak.

Seed caught him before he collapsed though and gently settled him down into the sheets with handcuffs around one wrist and attached to the headboard. "I can r-rest right?" Jaster mumbled as he was too tired to even speak and Seed nodded to him then got up to exit the room but heard Jaster whimper. He glanced back and saw the raised hand that had tried to grab him. "P-Please... S-Stay with me a-at least." He pleaded and this is when Seed scoffed to him.

"You actually thought...! No Jaster, you're just my cockslut and nothing more." Seed smirked then left the room laughing evilly. Jaster tried to choke back tears but they came anyways and he started to sob.

"O-Oh god... W-What have I-I done!" Jaster cried as he curled into his ball. "Z-Zegram, I-I am sorry..." He sobbed and soon cried himself to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel so bad for not updating this for more than A YEAR. And I am sorry to the two people following it or if any more? But yeah here is the third chapter, more to come guys! :D Hope you enjoy this and review please.~


End file.
